Grayburn College
Grayburn College is a college located in New York City. History Cure of Bruce Banner Bruce Banner and Betty Ross traveled to Grayburn College, seeking the assistance of cellular biologist Dr. Samuel Sterns, a man who remotely assisted Banner during his attempts to find a cure for his transformations into Hulk. Betty Ross approached Sterns when he was exiting Grayburn College, and introduced herself as Elizabeth Ross, with Sterns recognizing her name as a colleague in the field of cellular biology. She then told Sterns that someone wanted to meet him, Mister Green, the online alias of Bruce Banner, a discovery that startled Sterns, as he had questioned the actual existence of a man with such a latent power inside him. Accompanying Sterns to his laboratory, Banner and Betty learnt that Sterns had developed a possible antidote, but he wasn't unsure if it could cure Banner's condition, or merely reverse a individual transformation. Also, an overdose of the antidote could kill Banner. Despite the risks, Banner agreed to test Sterns' antidote and was restrained to electrically induce his transformation, Sterns transfused the cure while Betty tried to calm a restrained Hulk, and he successfully returned to his normal self. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns unconsciously revealed there had been previous tests for the cure, and when demanded to answer how was that possible, Stern showed a large that large supply Banner's synthesized blood samples with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level.The Incredible Hulk Birth of Abomination A large unit commanded by General Thaddeus Ross gathered around Grayburn College, with the intention of finally capture Banner while distracted. Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempts to convince Sterns to immediately destroy the blood supply but is shot by a tranquilizer from one of General Ross' snipers. Emil Blonsky entered into Grayburn College disobeying Ross' direct orders, and confronted Banner in order to trigger his transformation. Realizing that he has been cured, both Banner and Betty Ross were taken into military custody. Major Kathleen Sparr started questioning Samuel Sterns about his capability of reproducing the project. However, Sparr was killed by a mentally unstable Blonsky, who wanted to obtain the power of Hulk for himself. Sterns was coerced into subjecting Blonsky to a transfusion of Banner's synthetic blood. Sterns warned him that the combination of the Super Soldier Serum and the Gamma Radiation in the blood would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "Abomination". Blonsky, less than concerned about this, forced Sterns into administering the transfusion. As Blonsky mutated into a monstrous giant, he knocked Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative dripped into an open wound on Sterns's temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Natasha Romanoff, who arrived to witness how Banner was taken into custody, entered into Grayburn College to make sure that Sterns didn't have any material to research on Banner's condition, witnessing how Blonksy emerged transformed into the Abomination.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week In an attempt to attract Hulk, the now transformed Blonsky exited Grayburn College through a window and went on a rampage through Harlem. Mutation of Samuel Sterns During the battle between Banner and Blonsky, Natasha Romanoff made her way through Grayburn College to investigate Samuel Sterns' status, finding him changed by his contact with Bruce Banner's blood. Sterns, announcing he now became much more than what he was before, requested Romanoff's assistance in fulfilling the future of power and influence he had foreseen, by gathering his work and eluding the authorities. Romanoff was slightly shocked when Sterns correctly guessed she was Russian, and that faint traces of her accent let him know that she was born in Stalingrad, but, while Sterns was promising to give her whatever she wanted or whatever was taken from her, Romanoff shot Sterns in the kneecap and called for a cleanup team. Romanoff, on the rooftop of Grayburn College to mark the location for the cleanup team, witnessed the explosions and destruction caused by Banner and Blonsky during their fight. Trivia *In the comics, Grayburn College was the school that Kyle Richmond attended. Behind the Scenes *Louis Leterrier, director of The Incredible Hulk, wanted Bruce Banner to meet Samuel Sterns at Empire State University, instead of Grayburn College, with the intention to feature 's Spider-Man from 's trilogy in a cameo appearance, but Sony Pictures Studios refused as owner of the film rights to everything related to Spider-Man.Spider-Man Meets The Hulk: The Cross-Over That Almost Was But Wasn't Sterns does work at Empire State University in the non-canon video game The Incredible Hulk.''The Incredible Hulk'' video game Benjamin Pollack wears an Empire State University T-shirt during one of the robberies in Item 47. Academic Staff *Samuel Sterns References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Universities Category:The Incredible Hulk Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:Grayburn College